Bliss
by fanta-fanta
Summary: Sequel to Buttercup's Mistake.  Buttercup deals with motherhood with a few dramas along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, It's only been 2 and a half years since I wrote my first story, Buttercup's Mistake. I cheeked the stats the other day and it would appear that folks still read it quite regularly and I often get notifications that people have added it as a favourite. Anyways, I thought I would have a crack at writing a sequel, since the original story remains popular. I would recommend reading Buttercup's Mistake to anybody who hasn't read it before reading this fic as this one will make no sense otherwise! Please review, all feedback is welcome, tell me my story is awful/great/should be stopped/etc. Thanks**!

"_Happy birthday to the Powerpuff Girls, happy birthday to you!" _sang the crowd that were gathered in the house. It was the girls' sweet 16 that they had all waited so long for. There were around 40 of their friends from school there for the party that the Professor had allowed them to throw.

The Professor had agreed to look after Bliss for the night down in the lab so Buttercup could enjoy the party with her sisters, it hadn't been easy to get him to agree to this, he was very strict on Buttercup doing all the parenting that she could apart from when she was at school, something about taking responsibility he kept telling Buttercup.

As the crowd mingled and began to enjoy themselves, Buttercup turned to Blossom and laughed ironically, "Y'know, I never thought I'd be celebrating my sweet 16 as a mother". Blossom smiled and as she was about to say something back, the front door was flung open and a group of drunk guys came barging in.

"Is this where the party's at?" one guy drunkenly yelled to which his friends whooped and cheered the way that only jocks do.

Buttercup and Blossom turned to face the guys, "Great, party crashers" Blossom moaned sarcastically. Buttercup rolled her eyes "Ah forget them, they're prob…" she stopped mid sentence as she set eyes on one of the guys in particular. It was him. The father of her child. She hadn't seen him since the argument in the mall, she felt herself fill with rage and it was written all over her face.

"Buttercup, what's wrong?" Blossom asked but Buttercup remained silent. Blossom looked at her green eyed sister before turning her head to see what she was looking at.. "Oh…." Blossom said with realisation. At that moment Bubbles flew over, "Girls, Our party has been crashed! The Professor will kill us if he thinks people are drinking here!" She shrieked in a panic.

"That's the least of our worries" Blossom said as she gestured towards Buttercup who was still staring at the guy who was now drunkenly stumbling around whilst holding a can of beer. Bubbles looked confused for a moment before she saw who Buttercup was staring at, "Oh…." Bubbles said with the same realisation Blossom had moments before., "This is _not_ good".

Buttercup's mind was racing, normally she would have flown right over there and knocked the guy into next week but remembered what the Professor had said about being responsible. She sighed and decided that it would be best to just ask him to leave. That would be the adult, responsible thing to do.

Buttercup walked over to him and just as she was about to speak thy guy shut one eye and looked at her drunkenly, "Hey baby" he slurred before stumbling and spilling half his drink on Buttercup's outfit. Screw being adult and responsible. Buttercup pulled back her fist and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him to the floor.

"Bitch! What the fuck?" the guy held his face and looked up at Buttercup who stood over him.

"Get the fuck out of my house you asshole" Buttercup snapped back at him venomously.

He stood up and sorted the collar on his shirt, "What's your problem?"

"Are you kidding me?" Buttercup said with disbelief, "Are you forgetting that I had your kid and you have taken nothing to do with her at all?" she spat furiously.

"Are you _still_ going on about that?" He sneered, "It's not even mine, I told you that, it could be any guy in Townsville's"

Buttercup was about to punch him again when Blossom and Bubbles flew over and held her back, they knew that she could easily have killed him for what he said.

"I….think…..it's best…..you…leave" Blossom panted to him as she struggled with Buttercup.

"I'm outta here anyway, this party blows, c'mon guys" He turned to the door followed by the other party crashers.

The situation had pretty much killed the mood of the party and the guests had left shortly after the guys did, leaving the 3 girls alone with the aftermath.

"Well this sucks" Buttercup mumbled after she had calmed down a little, "Who does he think he is just coming in here and saying that stuff" she asked nobody in particular.

"Well at least we know his name now, I heard his friends calling him Carson" Bubbles pointed out.

"Who cares what his name is, he is a loser" Blossom said as she picked up the empty beer cans the guys had left.

Buttercup sighed and made her way down to the lab, thankfully the Professor hadn't heard any of the commotion as he was so engrossed in his work as per usual.

She walked over to Bliss' crib in the lab and saw her sleeping peacefully inside, she felt all her rage melt away as she looked at her daughter. "_How could such an moron be the father of someone so beautiful" _she thought as she stroked Bliss' soft hair. She picked Bliss up carefully and carried her upstairs.

* * *

><p>Mojo Jojo cackled as he spied through the window at Buttercup kissing her baby on the forehead as she laid her down to sleep. He had seen all the evening's action. "<em>Soooo, the Powerpuff girl who they say is the toughest has a weakness!" <em>He mused to himself as he rubbed his hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oops, might have forgotten to update for a couple of years. Never mind, hope you enjoy this next chapter :D**

"Wake up! For I have a proposition for you and I cannot make that proposition if you are asleep because you cannot respond to me consciously when you are asleep!"

Carson heard someone talking gibberish and felt them shake him by the shoulders. "What?" He opened his eyes and quickly narrowed them as the sunlight filled his vision hurting his head; he still felt under the influence and could taste the stale alcohol in his dry mouth.

"I said wake up you fool!" Mojo Jojo shook Carson harder by the shoulders, "Hey! Cut it out monkey man, who are you calling a fool?" Carson stood up and realised he was outside in a garden having obviously passed out on his way home after drinking so much the night before.

"You! It is you I am calling a fool because you are the one who has been sleeping outside not I" Mojo rambled on.

"Shut up, you're hurting my head." Carson pushed past Mojo Jojo as he rubbed his temples and felt his jaw; it was in agony, what _happened_ last night he wondered to himself.

He tried to piece his patchy memories together but he was having trouble as his mind was clouded by how rotten her felt. He tried to decide if he felt sick or if the feeling was just hunger. Probably a bit of both. He knew how to remedy the situation; another beer would keep the hangover at bay.

Carson reached into his back jean pocket, pulled out his wallet and opened it up. Nothing, empty, zero. "Fuck." Carson rolled his eyes and threw his wallet to the ground knowing he would now have to deal with a full blown hangover, what he wouldn't do for just one more beer.

"Looking for some of this?" Carson turned around and saw Mojo Jojo holding a bundle of notes in his small monkey hands whilst grinning widely.

Carson raised one eyebrow, "Uh, yeah, I guess." He reached out towards the money in Mojo's hands, "No!" Mojo exclaimed as he pulled the money back towards himself, "I need you to do just one little thing for me first…"

* * *

><p>"WAAAAH! Wah wah…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Buttercup rolled over and looked at her clock, "Ugh, haven't you heard about weekend lie-ins Bliss?" Buttercup mumbled as she turned to sit on the side of her bed and stretched her upper body before shuffling sleepily over to Bliss' crib. She picked her up and rocked her in her arms for a moment to try and comfort her, "Whoa, someone's done a power-poop!" Buttercup screwed up her face as she realised the reason for her daughter's early morning outburst.<p>

Buttercup changed Bliss and brought her downstairs to the lounge where she placed her in a baby bouncer so she could go to the kitchen and prepare a bottle for Bliss and a much needed coffee for herself.

Bliss gurgled happily in her bouncer as Buttercup hovered through to the kitchen, she was so thankful her flying ban had now been lifted by the Professor.

* * *

><p>"Morning Buttercup!" Bubbles chirped, "Where's Bliss?" she asked as Buttercup was screwing the top onto a baby bottle, "Uh, she's through in the lounge in her bouncer" Buttercup replied as she tried not to spill the milk in the bottle, "No she's not, I just went through to say good morning to my favourite niece and she isn't there." Bubbles stated innocently.<p>

Buttercup stopped what she was doing and looked up at Bubbles with a half smile, "Don't be stupid Bubbles, she's your _only_ niece and she _is_ there, I put her there myself a few minutes ago."

Bubbles furrowed her brow, "No, Buttercup, she isn't" she sounded serious.

Buttercup looked at Bubbles for a moment before flying through to the lounge, followed immediately by Bubbles.

Buttercup didn't say anything as she looked at the empty baby bouncer. She felt panic take over her body, her mind was racing, she darted frantically around the room looking for Bliss as Bubbles looked on in shock.

"Buttercup…" Bubbles tried to get her attention as Buttercup was lifting and looking underneath and behind each piece of furniture in the room, "Buttercup!" Bubbles grabbed Buttercup by the arm, "_WHAT_?" Buttercup was frantic.

"The window Buttercup, it's open" Bubbles gestured towards the lounge window which was indeed wide open.

"No…" Buttercup said quietly in disbelief, "Bubbles do something!"

Bubbles had never seen such fear in Buttercup's eyes before, it was horrifying.

"I...I…" Bubbles stammered but she was interrupted by a familiar noise, _BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ_!

Buttercup pushed past Bubbles and picked up the hotline as fast as she could, "_Yeah_?!" She answered it sounding desperate.

Bubbles heard the Mayor shouting incoherently down the line to Buttercup about Mojo Jojo, something about him destroying Townsville, "I don't have time for this!" Buttercup roared down the hotline to the Mayor before slamming the handset back down.

"What's going on?" Blossom flew into the room having heard the commotion, "Did I hear the hotline?"

"Mojo Jojo is destroying Townsville" Bubbles replied.

"Never mind _that_ Bubbles have you lost your mind? Bliss is missing!" Buttercup was frantic, "We need to find her!" Buttercup stood looking at her sisters for a split second before charging out the window at hyper speed.

"Bliss is missing?" Blossom repeated confused. "Yes, somebody's opened the window and she's gone!" Bubbles replied, her voice high pitched and squeaky.

Blossom formed a deep frown, "Mojo Jojo" she growled, "Huh?" Bubbles was confused, "What about Mojo Jojo?" she asked.

"Don't you get it? He must be behind Bliss' disappearance, we don't hear anything from him for months then suddenly Bliss goes missing and he starts destroying Townsville all within 5 minutes of each other!" Blossom was so smart Bubbles thought to herself, why hadn't she thought of that… "Well don't just stand there staring at me!" Blossom barked out, "C'mon, lets go and find Mojo!" and with that she shot out of the window followed by Bubbles leaving only a pink and blue streak in the room where they had just been.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this is so short but an update is better than no update, yes? Hope you enjoy :)**

Buttercup flew across the skyline of Townsville, her eyes searching everywhere. She looked into the distance and saw the Robo Jojo pounding buildings with clenched fists. That wasn't what she was looking for, she was looking for Bliss, that was her priority. She flew on, darting between the buildings and streets, looking for any clue as to her daughter's whereabouts.

* * *

><p>Bubbles and Blossom flew high, they saw the green streak of Buttercup beneath them, frantically pinballing around Townsville below. Blossom focussed on Robo Jojo, "There Bubbles!" she motioned towards it causing Bubbles to slow down and look over.<p>

"MWAHAHAHAAA" Mojo Jojo cackled as he picked up a car with the robotic arm of his contraption. He had really missed this; since the girls had gotten older he had become no match for them, but this time he felt confident in his destruction for he had something precious to them, something that would allow him to do _whatever he wanted_.

"_Lets get him_" Bubbles growled darkly in a very different tone to her usual chirpiness. Blossom looked over to Bubbles and they shared a moment of eye contact before Blossom gave a slight smirk and nodded once. Without saying anything else the sisters almost caused a sonic boom as they charged together towards the Robo Jojo in the distance.

CRRRRRACKKKKK! Blossom shattered the glass surround that had encased Mojo in the robotic structure as Bubbles flew in below and took the legs out with a slam that Buttercup would be proud of. Mojo Jojo was thrown violently from his control seat and landed on the street with a thud but instead of pleading for his life or cowering, he smiled widely from ear to ear.

Blossom grabbed Mojo by the clothing at the front of his chest and drew back her fist to finish his rampage "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you" he remarked smugly. Blossom raised one eyebrow, "And why shouldn't I?" she questioned, "Because if you do, then I'll make sure you never see that tiny green brat, that spawn that you call Bliss, ever again, for I will make sure that you are the one that…"

"The one that what?" Bubbles interrupted. Blossom turned to look at Bubbles as she spoke, Mojo took his chance and struggled free, "The one that is responsible for her death" He reached into his pocket and held up a remote control which had one large red button in the center up in front of himself, Blossom and Bubbles were stunned.

"What have you done with her you… you… _monster_?" Bubbles screeched.

Mojo didn't answer her question, he just hovered his finger over the button on the remote, "Now run along Powerpuff Girls..before you _kill someone_" He roared with laughter as Bubbles and Blossom walked slowly backwards from him then shot off into flight out of his sight.

* * *

><p>Carson sat on the edge of his bed and looked at the tiny person lying on the floor in front of him, she was moving her arms and legs pointlessly and making noises that were high pitched and irritating. He sighed and looked at his wrist watch. How long would he have to look after this <em>thing <em>for he wondered, this was cutting into his beer time. At least Mojo was paying him by the hour.

He looked at the tiny collar that had been placed around her neck, he had no idea why Mojo had told him to put it on her but he had., it had a flashing light on one side and didn't all to comfortable but it didn't seem to bother her.

He remembered a condition that Mojo had asked for, he wanted a hair from the baby., who knows why. "Ok, lets get this over with" Carson said aloud as he reached out and pulled a hair from Bliss' head. She screamed loudly as he pulled it out. "Ah shut up would ya?" Carson bellowed to the tiny child as he looked at the strand of soft hair between his fingers, suddenly Carson felt his hand cramp with pain "OW!" he saw a strange light on his hand. He turned to Bliss and saw that the light was coming from her eyes, she opened her eyes and the light stopped.

"Did you just shoot a laser beam at my hand you little turd?" Carson remarked angrily. Bliss gurgled happily as Carson rubbed his hand, it felt like sunburn. At least he had the hair that Mojo wanted, that should earn him a few extra bucks.

* * *

><p>Bubbles and Blossom soared over the Townsville sky searching for Buttercup. "There!" Bubbles spotted the green streak below, more frantic than it had been earlier. The two sisters flew as fast as they could to Buttercup only to advise her of the devastating news they had heard from Mojo Jojo.<p>

"We need to get that remote" Buttercup exclaimed without hesitation or emotion. The two other Powerpuffs nodded in agreement.

This was going to be a challenge…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for long delay between chapters, they delays are getting shorter though so thats good right? Anyway, on with the story!**

Carson looked down at Bliss, she was sleeping awkwardly on the floor. All that laser shooting and hand burning must have tired her out. Carson looked at the scorch mark left on his hand and kicked the side of his bed in frustration causing a dirty pair of jeans to fall off the side and onto the floor. He picked them up and ten bucks fell out of the back pocket.

There was only one thing that money was getting spent on.

He was back from the store within 5 minutes, he had mever run so fast. The kid was still sleeping on the floor. Carson wiped sweat from his brow; he had gotten away with leaving her, this was a piece of cake he thought.

Mojo had told him not to drink whilst the kid was there. This was boring though, just sitting there with a tiny sleeping lump. One beer wouldn't hurt would it? Mojo would never find out about one little beer Carson thought to himself as he cracked open a can and sat down relaxing in his chair.

* * *

><p>Buttercup watched as Blossom tapped her pen annoyingly against a piece of paper that was on the table in front of where she sat. The piece of paper was covered in diagrams, notations and math. Typical of Blossom to be planning like this.<p>

Bubbles, on the other hand, sat opposite Blossom and nonchalantly snapped her gum as she twirled her blonde hair. She wouldn't have intended to look indifferent to the situation but she couldn't help how she looked when she was thinking.

Buttercup felt rage build up within her. Why were they just sitting there when Bliss was out there with who knows what kind of monster. Bubbles snapped her gum one more time setting Buttercup off, "Are you just going to sit there and snap your gum like a fucking idiot?!" Bubbles was taken by surprise and Buttercup instantly felt bad as she saw the expression on Bubbles' face.

"I'm sorry Bubbles" Buttercup mumbled quietly, "I just feel like we're sitting here for nothing when we should be out there getting that remote and looking for Bliss y'know?" Bubbles didnt say anything, she just looked at Buttercup sympathetically and went to put her hand on Buttercups shoulder to comfort her but before she could do so Buttercup shot up into the air.

"We need to formulate a pla..." Blossom started but was cut off by Buttercup.

"Do you hear that?!" Buttercup narrowed her eyes and flew to the window.

"Hear what?" Bubbles looked confused.

Blossom concentrated hard on her power hearing. There was a faint noise, a tiny cry. It was barely auidable but she recognised it, it was Bliss!

"I hear it Buttercup!" Blossom exclaimed excitedly, she shared eye contact with Buttercup, "Screw the plan, c'mon girls!"

The three Powerpuffs blasted out of the side of the house at hyper speed leaving three holes in the wall and their trademark tri-color trail behind them.

* * *

><p>Buttercup flew faster than the others as her maternal instinct took over, she could hear Bliss screaming and crying, she was drawn towards it.<p>

It got louder as they soared over a rough area of Townsville. She followed the sound of her crying daughter, it lead her to a small house with a garden that looked like a junk yard.

"Down here!" Buttercup motioned towards the house. She landed in the garden followed by Blossom and Bubbles. They could hear Bliss crying from within the house, Buttercup went to fly inside but was stopped by Blossom, "Wait" she whispered cautiously, "Remember the remote? We need to be careful"

Buttercup reluctantly and silently acknowledged her with a single nod, Blossom was right, Buttercup couldn't allow her impulsiveness to dictate her actions.

"_Girls!_" Bubbles drew the attention of her sisters in a hushed version of her shrill tone, she was floating up by one of the windows at the rear of the house. Buttercup and Blossom joined Bubbles at the window.

Blossom wiped the filthy window pane with her hand and they looked inside.

Bliss lay screaming on the floor as Carson was slumped in a drunken stupor on a chair next to her. Empty beer cans littered the floor at Carson's feet.

Bubbles knew that Buttercup was on the verge of breaking the side of the house down and squashing Carson like the creep he was, "She has something on her neck Buttercup!" Bubbles pointed out before Buttercup did anything brash. They could see the collar flashing on Bliss' neck as she lay helplessly on the floor with tears streaming down her tiny cheeks.

"I'll do something to his fucking neck!" Buttercup was losing her cool, Blossom held her back and suddenly smiled.

"Wait! that gives me an idea" Blossom grinned at her sisters slyly as she grabbed a chain from the junk in the garden then eased the window open quietly...

* * *

><p>Carson woke up in his usual drunken haze. He sat up in his chair and felt a breeze come in through his window, he couldn't remember opening it but that wasn't anything unusual. He stood up and went over to close the window but caught his reflection in the mirror as he did so. The collar that had been around Bliss' neck was now around his own.<p>

He inspected the collar, it was different to before, there had been a small buckle like a pet collar when he had put it on Bliss. The buckle was gone, it looked like it had been welded closed and a chain that was also welded in place to lengthen it to fit his neck. The same scorch marks played on his neck as the one on his hand. Laser eyes...

His gaze instantly went from the mirror to the floor. The kid was gone. _Fuck._


End file.
